


Sugar Daddy

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: I’m hilarious





	Sugar Daddy

“Would you like a sugar daddy, dear boy?”

Crowley nearly discorporated on the spot. Instead, he choked heavily on the whiskey he had been drinking, bending over to cough and hack in a way that an infernal being did not need to but did so in a way to properly express the awkwardness of the situation. He flailed his arms, tears forming in his slitted eyes.

Aziraphale simply stood there as Crowley continued to cough and splutter, waiting. “Are you done yet?” he finally asked.

With a final deep and unnecessary breath, Crowley stood up and looked at Aziraphale with wide eyes. “Angel! What..?!”

Wordlessly Aziraphale held up the hard caramel on a stick labeled as a Sugar Daddy.

“...oh.”


End file.
